


[M4F] Shocking You Senseless

by redhairedmilf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cocky, Cunnilingus, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Kissing, Nipple Play, audio script, gwa, superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhairedmilf/pseuds/redhairedmilf
Summary: Notes:Superhero name: RagnorAlias: Ries MidgardPowers: Superhuman Strength,  Durability, Speed, Reflexes, control of elements, hand to hand combat, sword fighting.Background: He is the god of thunder, he’s figured out how to use his powers without his weapon. The Listener is helping him hone his skills on a smaller scale...
Kudos: 5





	[M4F] Shocking You Senseless

[M4F] Shocking You Senseless [Superhero] [Cocky] [Power practice] [Kissing] [Electro stimulation] [Cunnilingus] [Give me your nectar] [Nipple play] [Breast play] 

[Background chatter, other heroes leaving for something]

Obviously, Listener and I are the smartest among us. Leave us be so we can continue without your incessant distractions.

[Chatter fades and door shuts]

I told you that it is pointless.

Why would I need to learn to control my powers? For what purpose? 

[Cocky] I’m a god. My powers are immense and should only be used as such. 

I don’t see Solarus using his powers to make tea or Gloom using his powers to make a light show. Though Deathpuddle most certainly enjoys using his powers for pranks... foolish meat sack.

I still don’t see the point! Why am I going to shock someone when I could smite them?!

[Chuckle] Fine... you win. I'll learn your idiotic tricks, but you will be my test doll.

What shall I try first? 

You can use your force field if it gets to be too much, correct?

I know you're forcing me to do this, but I don't want you to actually suffer. I’m not quite sure what a shock from me will feel like. Stand here so you’ll fall on the couch if it’s too much. 

No, I’m not nervous. Why would I be nervous? You’re the one who will be receiving the blows.

Where should I try first? [Pause] Okay, hold out your arm for me then. 

[Softly] I just wonder if we should find a different test subject first... initially. 

[Clearing throat] I am not backing down. I am just trying to ease any discomfort or fear you may be experiencing. 

Give me your arm then, if we are to begin!

Oh, such delicate skin. I do admire your strength and softness. It’s a heady combination. 

Brace yourself, dear Listener. [Zap]

[Big sigh] You jumped, but that’s all. How did that feel? 

Shall I try again then? [Zap]

Damn, that was harder to control. Your whole body shook. 

So why are you smiling then? [Pause] It wasn’t too much? 

We can continue if you wish… 

Try something else too? I suppose I’m willing to try it since I have made progress faster than expected.

Imagine that I’m what? Kissing you with my powers? I don’t believe this will help me harness better control, but rather just make me think of kissing you. 

[Laughing] Ready for my kiss? 

[Soft zap] That appeared to give you a chill. Is this soft lightning centralized or widespread throughout your body? 

Ah, interesting. What if I try it with both hands? 

[Soft zap and pause] It radiated to where? 

Oh, this is pleasurable? 

And what about this? [Soft zap]

I hadn't thought that it would be so enjoyable for you. *That* is motivation to continue... though I don’t know how this will help me on the battlefield. 

I don’t really want to watch anyone but you writhing in pleasure. 

I am enjoying this immensely. Let me try another spot… your shoulder? [Zap] 

Oh was that too much? Here, let me kiss it better. [Whispering] It’s the least I can do. [Kiss]

If we retire to my room, I can do a more thorough job making it feel better...

And we can certainly keep practicing. I am *very* interested in where else you like the feel of my lightning. 

[Walking, door closing] 

[Kissing] I couldn’t resist. I’ve been 

Listener, where shall I practice next? Shall we start with your throat and work our way down? To be thorough, of course. 

I’ll take that moan as a yes. [Zap] 

Oh, that was a lovely sound. Would you like me to do that again? [Pause] Of course. [Zap]

Mmmm, what about your collar bone? Or will it be too sensitive? [Zap] 

That looked a bit painful. Let me… [Kiss] 

I am anxious to try this out all over you, but you should probably lay down in case something overwhelms you. [Bed rustling] 

These clothes are not necessary, can I assist you in getting out of them? Mmm, very well. [Removal of clothes]

I’ve been dying to see what it feels like on these beautiful breasts. Are you ready? 

[Zap] Fuck, that looked amazing. Your back arching as you pushed into my hand. 

Again? [Zap] 

You want me to try with both hands? It might be too strong for you like that. 

If you wish to try that, I will oblige. 

[Zap louder] Mmmm I do not think that was too much for you. Good.

Let’s see how it feels on these sensitive nipples then. [Zap] Oh, I’ll just soothe these with my mouth now so we can continue. [Kissing/sucking] 

My curiosity has been piqued… let’s see how this feels a little lower. 

First your hips [Zap]

And your thighs [Zap] 

And where do you think I’m headed next? 

Mmmm, yes, your pussy, sweet girl. 

Are you ready? 

[Zap] Fuck, yes, that looked like it was very pleasurable. 

Shall we try again?

[Zap] I can’t stand this anymore. I have to taste you. 

You’re dripping down your thighs. I need you on my tongue. 

[Improv cunnilingus with lines interspersed]

Mmm, sweeter than any delicacy I’ve ever had. 

That’s it, let me grant you all the pleasure you deserve. 

I wonder… what it might feel like on your clit while my tongue is inside you. 

[Zap] Wow, you just drenched me with your nectar! [Cunnilingus]

Oh, I certainly can’t forget these nipples. How many times should I shock you while I’m suckling your sweet clit? [Pause] If you don’t respond then I’m going to have to decide for you and I’m having quite a bit of fun…

Very well… it’s up to me.

[Zap then moan and cunnilingus] [Continue 3-5 times]

No, this is your reward for helping me. I shall have many more opportunities to use you how I want later… let me take care of you for now… [continue cunnilingus] 

You are breathtaking this way. At my mercy. Glistening with sweat and radiating with desire. 

Let yourself go. [Cunnilingus]

I can feel you getting close, your whole body is tensing and writhing… give me your release. I want you to cum all over my face. 

Cum for me. 

[Improv cunnilingus to partner orgasm]

That’s it, sweet girl. You taste so delicious.

[Licking] Don't want to waste even a drop. 

I still don’t know how that will help me on the battlefield, but I did quite enjoy shocking you senseless. [Laughing]


End file.
